


Another Kiss on the Cheek

by MalecOwnsMySoul



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Young!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecOwnsMySoul/pseuds/MalecOwnsMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maryse asks Magnus to babysit her children while they're out on a mission. Their 7 year old son is adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Kiss on the Cheek

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this is terrible.

Magnus had been surprised when Maryse had asked him to come to the Institute and watch her children. Actually, surprised wasn’t a strong enough word. They were merely and barely acquaintances, and neither liked the other very much.

He surprised himself when he said yes, there was good money in it for him, and he had to admit he was a little curious as to what was going on at the New York Institute these days.

When he got there the institute was almost empty, the only adult there was Hodge, who greeted him at the door. Normally Hodge would be the one to watch the children, but he was apparently an important part of the mission they were out on, even if he couldn’t come with them. Magnus hadn’t paid much attention to the details. He still wasn’t sure if this was a trap, why did Maryse trust him with her children? 

Hodge opened a door into a fancy little lounge. It had a big, square, low table, with four small couches around it, all looking very antique. Magnus wasn’t sure what a room like this would be used for but he supposed it was good enough. He took a seat as Hodge went back into the hallway with a “be right back.”

No more than a minute later, Hodge appeared with 2 children following him. “Hey kids, this is Mr. Bane, he’ll watch over you for the next couple of hours. Maybe he’ll teach you a thing or two about warlocks.”

“Hey kids.” 

“Go ahead. Sit down.” Hodge said before he turned and left.

The kids sat down like they were told. They were probably used to taking orders already. They were a little younger than he thought they would be. The girl looked about 5 and the boy 7.

“So what are your names?”

“I’m Alec,” said the boy “and this is my sister, Isabelle.”

Magnus didn’t have a lot of experience with children this young but it went surprisingly well. He didn’t know if they’d remember anything he taught them when they grew up, but he tried his best. 

After a little while Hodge knocked on the door and said it was naptime. He took the youngest child with him and explained that Alec didn’t nap anymore. Hodge closed the door and the only people left in the room were Magnus and Alec.

“What do you want me to do?” the little boy asked.

“Well what do you usually do when the other kids nap?”

“I usually either color in my coloring book or do my homework, but I don’t have any homework right now.” The boy said, a little shyly.

“Coloring it is, then.” Magnus smiled.

“My book is in my room, my crayons too. Should I go get them?”

Magnus didn’t know if the kids were supposed to roam the halls. “I have a better way, but it’ll be our little secret, okay?” His fingers made blue sparks appear and then Alec’s coloring book and crayons were right in front of him. 

“Woah, that’s awesome!” Alec yelled. 

Magnus was worried he had made a mistake, but the boy calmed down and started coloring right away. The box of crayons was almost empty. Alec had only a few colors left and some were chewed on. He guessed that was his sister’s doing. “I think you need some new crayons soon, kid”

“I know, I’ve been asking my parents for weeks, but they’re always busy.” The boy sighed.

“They do run a pretty important Institute.” Feeling sorry for the boy, Magnus conjured up a brand new box of crayons. Or at least stole them from a store that was big enough that it wouldn’t be a huge loss. “You have to promise not to tell your parents though, okay? I don’t think they would want me to use magic in front of you.”

“Okay” was all Alec said before he disappeared back into the book. He was an obedient little boy, for better or worse. 

Magnus magically whipped up a sandwich and sat back to enjoy the quiet. Everything about this situation was weird. Magnus almost alone in an Institute. Magnus teaching children about warlocks. Magnus watching a Lightwood child color passionately. Yet somehow he was enjoying himself. 

When Alec was done coloring what looked like an angel (did Shadowhunters have coloring books specially made?) he looked up at Magnus. “I like your eyes.”

Magnus wasn’t sure he’d ever heard that from a Shadowhunter before, much less a child. “That’s sweet, thank you. I like yours too.”

Alec moved to sit on the same couch as Magnus. “What’s it like? Being a warlock I mean.”

Taken aback, Magnus had to think about that, it wasn’t a question he got a lot. “There are pros and cons. I’m lucky I can pass as human without magic so that makes it easier. Magic is mostly fun. Immortality is a blessing and a curse, though I’ve mostly been feeling the latter lately.” He stopped himself. Was he rambling about his life to a seven-year-old? “What’s it like to be a Shadowhunter?”

“I wouldn’t know.” He sounded disappointed. “All I’m allowed to do is read. I wanna learn how to fight demons so I can save people, like the adults do.”

Magnus knew there was more to being a Shadowhunter, but this boy had years to learn about that. “I’m sure you’ll be a great Shadowhunter one day”

Alec smiled. Magnus couldn’t help but think this child was adorable. 

Alec had a lot more questions about warlocks, and Magnus answered them as well as he could without going too much into details or saying things that might scare him. 

They had quite an interesting conversation that lasted for well over an hour but was interrupted by Hodge who was back with the other child, and told Magnus that he would take over until the Shadowhunters came back. Apparently the Nephilim had won whatever battle they had been fighting.

“Don’t make him leave, we didn’t finish our conversation!” Alec complained.

“It’s okay, Alec.” Magnus said and got up and walked towards the door. “Goodbye kids, thanks for having me.”

Magnus closed the door behind him and found his way back to the institute exit on his own. 

“Wait!” Alec yelled after him.

Magnus turned and saw the boy running towards him. When the boy was close enough he bent his knees so their eyes were on the same level. “I’m sorry, Alec, but your parents call the shots around here”

“I know” Alec said and leaned over and gave Magnus a sweet little kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for talking with me, no one ever talks with me. And thanks for the crayons”

Magnus’ heart broke a little at that. 

Despite everything, Magnus had had a pretty good day with the kids.

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Magnus had thought about the sweet little Lightwood boy several times over the last 13(?) years. Yet somehow he had failed to make the connection with the Alec Lightwood he knew today. Time got a little jumbled up when you had lived as long as Magnus had.

Alec and Magnus were once again almost alone in the Institute. This time Magnus was there to heal an injured Shadowhunter. Jace, Izzy and Clary were out on a mission but Izzy had insisted Alec stay and help Magnus, knowing they might want some time alone together. 

Magnus and Alec had been on a few dates, but being alone together was usually a little awkward in the beginning. Especially when they were at the Institute.

Alec had suggested they go sit in the lounge after Magnus was done in the infirmary, so they did.

When Magnus sat down he had the Déjà vu of a lifetime. Everything came back to him as he looked over at Alec who was sitting on the very same couch the little boy had sat on over a decade ago. He looked exactly the same. Same eyes. Same hair. Same everything, just older. How could he not have seen it sooner?

“You don’t remember me, do you?” Magnus asked when it had been too quiet for too long. 

“I know I’ve been quiet, but I think it’s impossible to forget someone when they’re sitting right in front of you” Alec replied in the same joking tone he thought he heard in Magnus’ voice.

“No, I mean from when you were little. I met you. We were right here”

Alec looked horrified with realization, and then he blushed. It was clear that he was remembering something. “Oh god no”

“Ah, so you do remember” Magnus said with a smirk

“I do now. I’m so sorry about that”

“What? No. I though you were adorable. I still do”

Without thinking, Alec moved over to the other couch and leaned in to give Magnus another kiss on the cheek.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“You know, I didn’t shut up about you for months. It drove my parents crazy.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to warn ya.


End file.
